Smallville: Collegeboy
by Umiko Mitsu
Summary: Bart/Clark Fanfic by robcub32
1. Chapter 1

After working another summer with Dad, I returned to school for my junior year. Ben and I moved into one of the nicer dorms on campus. The rooms were slightly bigger here and we were closer to our classes.

I met Bart Bronson the first week in my business management class, which was my last class of the day on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The prof divided us into groups for projects and discussions. Bart chose himself as the team leader of our group of five. We went around the group and introduced ourselves. Bart said he was a junior, and one of the girls in the group asked how old he was and he said he was 28. He joined the Army when he graduated high school and was in for eight years and even served multiple tours in Iraq. We were all impressed and he took charge of the group right away.

Bart was tall with a muscular build. He had a ruggedly handsome face. He had dark brown hair cut in a high and tight military style. He had a full, but neatly trimmed goatee and moustache, and also a couple days growth on the rest of his beard. He had a gruff demeanor and his voice was deep and gravelly. He had on a black short sleeved button-down shirt over a white v-neck t-shirt, tight blue jeans and black boots. The v-neck of his t-shirt exposed a chest covered in thick dark brown hair. I quickly looked away when he caught me checking him out.

While both of the girls in our group openly flirted with him, he all but ignored them. I caught him staring at me with a smug smirk on more than one occasion. My leg fidgeted nervously. He obviously figured out I was gay and I was sure he was going to make my life hell.

After class, we went to the library because he wanted to go over how we were going to split up the first project. He divided the work pretty evenly and fairly.

"Clark will help me compile everything into one submission," Bart said. "Okay, that's it. See you all on Wednesday."

We all packed up our notebooks and got up to leave.

"Clark, I need you to stay behind," he said. Everyone else got up and left as I stood waiting for Bart. My heart was pounding and my mouth was dry.

"Let's go," he said. I followed him out of the library and we quietly walked to a parking lot to a black GMC Yukon SUV.

"Get in" was his command.

We drove to a pub off campus and I followed him in and we sat in a booth and he ordered two beers. I was surprised that the waitress didn't ask for my ID. He slid one of the glasses to me and took a big drink. I nervously sipped mine as he watched me.

"I make you nervous, boy?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to do. Relax. Drink your beer."

After we drank our beers, we walked back out to the car. He opened the passenger door for me. Before I could climb in, he moved in close. He rested his left hand on the top of the car and his right on top the door. He leaned in closer.

"You got two choices, boy. I can take you back to your dorm, or I can take you to my apartment."

My knees weakened and my pulse quickened. I couldn't believe this big hunky stud wanted me.

"I... I don't want to go back to the dorm yet," I whispered.

"You understand what that means? No backing out. And make no mistake, I will be fucking your ass tonight. And I won't be gentle."

I swallowed and nodded and got into the SUV.

"Good boy," he said.

We drove to Bart's apartment. It was a nice two bedroom apartment not far from campus. I was surprised at now sophisticated it was decorated. It was uncluttered and masculine and clean. I followed him into the kitchen and he threw a couple of steaks on the broiler. He had me toss a pre-bagged salad into a bowl and steam some vegetables in the microwave. He opened a bottle of red wine and poured us both a glass. We sat down and ate at his dining room table. While we ate, we talked about family. He had an older sister, but both of his parents were dead. I wondered if that was how he was able to afford his nice truck and apartment, but I didn't ask. We talked a little bit about his time in the Army, but I could tell he became uncomfortable when Iraq came up, so we changed the subject. As we ate dinner and talked, I became less nervous and more relaxed.

After we finished eating, I thanked him for dinner and he smiled and asked me to put the dishes into the dishwasher. I rinsed the plates and put everything into the dishwasher. I used the bathroom and then joined him in the living room.

He was sitting on the couch listening to the stereo, which was quietly playing soft jazz. He patted the space next to him and I sat down with him. He put his arm around me. He pulled my glasses off and set them down on the coffee table.

"You're much cuter without these glasses," he noted. "You should think about getting contacts."

Bart put his hand on the back of my head and leaned in and kissed me hard. I opened my mouth to him and accepted his tongue. Bart was a great kisser, almost as good as Gordie. He pinched my nipple hard and I grunted in pain. He broke the kiss and said, "I'll give you one last chance to back out, boy."

"I want to stay," I whispered.

He stood and pulled me up off the sofa by the hand and led me to his bedroom. He practically tore my clothes off. He used his finger to pull my 4.5" dick away from my stomach. When he let go, it snapped back up and he chuckled. "Good thing I'm not a size queen."

I blushed beet red in humiliation. Bart pushed me back onto the bed and slowly stripped his clothes off. He was huge everywhere. His arms and legs, his chest. His hard chest and stomach were covered in thick hair. He had a large tattoo depicting an eagle with an American flag covering his right upper arm. His nearly 6" erect cock stood up at a 45-degree angle and curved upwards and was an average thickness. He was uncircumcised and his foreskin was retracted behind a big mushroom head. I thought it would have been bigger, but it was nice.

"Come here, boy," he growled. "On your knees, cocksucker."

My face burned at his language, but I obeyed. I got on my knees in front of him and I looked up to his face. He grabbed a hold of his cock and smacked my face with it.

"Suck it, boy."

I grabbed the base of his cock. Bart slapped my hand away.

"I said suck, bitch! If I wanted a hand job, I'd have asked for one."

I put my hands on his thighs and leaned forward and took him into my mouth. I started sucking and bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Yeah, take that cock, boy," he grunted. "Take it into your throat."

Bart grabbed the sides of my head and pushed deeper into my mouth. I choked and gagged and he backed off. He thrust back into my mouth until my nose was buried in his bush. He held my head and fucked my mouth. I closed my eyes and let him use me.

"Get it good and wet, 'cause I'm gonna fuck your hot little ass."

Bart pulled me up and directed me onto the bed onto my hands and knees. He had lube and condoms on the nightstand. He rolled on a condom and squirted lube on it and used his hand to slick it up and down. He poured lube into my ass crack and knelt behind me and lined up the head of his dick against my hole.

"Bart, it's been a long time. Go slow."

"Shut the fuck up, cunt," he said as he smacked my ass hard. "I'm gonna make you my bitch."

Bart thrust hard into me all the way to the hilt. I cried out in pain. I cramped up at the intense burning and pain.

"Bart, it hurts so bad," I cried. "Please stop, please."

"Stop with that fucking crying and take it like a man!"

Bart slapped my ass again. He held still inside my ass until my crying turned to whimpers. He grabbed my hips and started moving in and out of me, quickly building up speed and intensity.

"Take my cock! Whose bitch are you? Who does this hole belong to?"

"You, Bart," I grunted. "It's... yours..."

He grunted and groaned and used me for his pleasure.

"I'm gonna come, boy! Here it comes! Yeah, you little fucker! Take my come!"

Bart howled and thrust into me hard and blasted his load into the condom. I whimpered in pain as he pulled out of me. I collapsed onto the bed and rolled over onto my stomach. Bart emptied the condom onto my semi-erect cock.

"Get yourself off," he commanded.

I reached down began stroking my dick, using Bart's come as lube. I came hard after a couple of minutes. Bart pulled me out of the bed and I followed him to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and I stepped in. He pulled a condom out of the vanity drawer and ripped the package open, then stepped in the shower with me. We soaped each other up and rinsed off. His cock stiffened as I washed him.

He rolled the condom on and pushed me against the back wall. He reached down to my ass and lifted me up. He bent slightly and pushed into me. He held me pinned against the wall and fucked me slow and steady while he sucked on my neck. In this position, I got more stimulation against my dick and prostate and before too long, I pushed my hand between us and grabbed myself and immediately cried out and came. He fucked me harder and then finally shot into the condom.

Bart took me to his bed and he laid on his back and pulled me to him. I laid down with my head on his chest. He softly kissed me and rubbed my back and shoulders tenderly and gently. I gently rubbed the hair on his chest and stomach. I know I shouldn't compare him to Gordie, but I couldn't help it. Bart's chest and stomach were hard with muscle. It looked good, but wasn't nearly as nice to cuddle with as Gordie's softer body.

"You're a good boy, Clark," Bart whispered. "You're my boy now."

Bart's hand moved down to my butt and he ran his finger across my slick hole. "This belongs to me."

We laid together for a while until I started to fall asleep.

"Roll over," he grunted as he pushed me off him. He turned over onto his side with his back away from me. I turned my back to him and curled up into a ball and wondered why he didn't want to cuddle with me as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I returned to school with Bart. It was nice living with Bart most of the time. The rent he charged me was really cheap. To make up for it, I did most of the chores: the laundry, cooking, cleaning.

Since we were now living together, we had sex a lot more often, almost every night. He was usually very rough and in charge, but sometimes, he would show me such love and tenderness. Those were the moments I craved.

After I left home, Dad and Mom called me repeatedly and I ignored their calls. They would leave voice mails for me to leave Bart or beg me call them. Dad continued to pay for school and send me checks, but the phone calls eventually stopped.

I got a birthday card from them in July. It had a check in it and they wrote "We miss you. We love you. Mom + Dad" I locked myself in the bathroom and held the card to my chest and bawled. Later that afternoon, Bart saw the card. He looked at me and knew I was upset. He held me and kissed me tenderly.

Bart stroked my face and gently kissed my cheeks, nose and lips. "I love you, Clark. You know that, right?"

That was the first time he told me he loved me.

"I love you, too, Bart."

He took me out for a nice dinner. When we got home, he gave me my birthday gift: a very nice watch. I knew it was expensive. I thanked him and kissed him and he took me to the bedroom.

Bart started out on top of me, slow and gentle, and when I was so aroused I was about to burst, he pulled out of me and flipped me over on to my stomach. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up to my hands and knees. He gripped my hips tightly and pounded me relentlessly. I whimpered as he grunted and growled obscenities. The head of his cock jabbed repeated against my prostate and I finally had to grab my dick and come. My back arched and I threw my head back and cried out his name as I spurt onto the sheets below me. By the time Bart pushed into me and came, my arms were so wobbly I was on the verge of collapsing.

Bart finally collapsed onto my back and pushed me flat onto the bed, grinding me into the wet sheets.

"Good boy" he whispered into my ear as we were overcome with sleep.

***

That next spring, Bart and I went on vacation for spring break. He took me to New York City. The first night in the hotel was amazing. The room was very nice, with a big soft bed. The bathroom was like a spa with a huge tub and tiled shower.

We went out to a nice dinner and then returned to the hotel. Bart and I kissed and made out while we stripped each others' clothes off.

Bart stroked my face and gently kissed my cheeks, nose and lips. "I love you, boy."

"I love you, Bart."

Bart pulled a bottle of lube and some condoms out of his bag. He laid me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me passionately. He rolled the condom onto his cock and lubed both my hole and his cock. He slowly pushed into me and held it so I could get used to it.

When he started moving, it was slow and steady with strong hard thrusts. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I tightened them and gripped his shoulders.

"Oh god, Bart, yes," I moaned.

"Yeah, boy, you love that cock, don't you?"

"Yeah, Bart, it feels so good."

Bart and I made slow, passionate love. I reached between our bodies and stroked myself. He held back until I came. Bart soon after unloaded into the condom and collapsed on top of me. He led me by the hand to the bathroom and we relaxed in a warm bath. I sat between his legs with my back against his chest. He was being so nice and so sweet and I felt content and happy. I relaxed back into him and fell asleep for a few minutes while he held me.

We spent the next three days sightseeing. We hit most of the tourist areas. I was wide-eyed and amazed the whole time. We walked around in the gay neighborhoods holding hands. We were both having a really great time.

On Thursday, Bart took me to my first gay bar. He wore a white wife beater, leather pants and black boots. He had me put on a tight wife beater and a tight pair of jeans. The bar was not what I expected. It was dark and seedy and a little scary. Many of the guys there were wearing leather and they were all big and rough looking. I clung to Bart's side, though I didn't need to. He told me not to go off anywhere without him and he had his arm around my neck or shoulders most of the time. He got both of us drinks from the bar and we made our way to a back corner.

Bart took me to the dance floor and we danced very close, with Bart grinding into me and kissing me as we danced. After 20 minutes, he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor. He led me through the bar to a back room. It was dimly lit, but I could see that there were other guys in there. They were grunting, groaning, groping, kneeling, moving against each other. Someone brushed up against me and I grabbed onto Bart's arm.

He led me to a small table in the back corner and kissed me. When he started unbuckling my belt, I grabbed his hands and whispered "No, not here."

He grabbed my wrists and kissed me hard, pinning me against the wall. He turned me around and bent me over the table and pulled my pants down enough to expose my ass.

I looked back to see him pull a condom and a packet of lube out of his pockets. He tore open the lube and poured it into my crack. I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down. He held me down with his hand in the middle of my back while he unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. It was hard and throbbing. He rolled the condom on and lubed it up. He kicked my legs apart and pushed me back down onto the table with his left hand as he guided his cock into me with his right.

He pushed in too fast and I cried out in pain. He held still for a few moments and then grabbed onto my shoulders and pounded in and out of me. I laid on the table and gripped the edge tightly and closed my eyes and whimpered, trying to relax and will the pain away.

Just when it was starting to feel good, I felt a presence near my head. I opened my eyes and a big guy in a leather pants wearing a leather harness on his bare chest moved in front of me. His jeans were unzipped and he was stroking a large cut cock. Bart grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back. The leather man moved closer and Bart pushed my head forward and the leather man's thick dick slid into my mouth. I put my hands on his thighs and tried to push him away, but he grabbed my head and held it in place. He fucked my mouth as Bart fucked my ass. I wanted him to finish quickly so I sucked and slurped on it and within a few minutes, he unloaded his seed into my mouth. He patted my head like a dog, then stepped back and buttoned up his jeans and left. Bart thrust into me one final time and with a loud grunt shot into the condom. He slowly pulled out of me and tied off the condom and dropped it onto the floor. He pulled me upright and hiked up my pants.

I turned around and grabbed onto him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"I want to go, Bart," I cried. "I didn't want to do that. Please, let's just go back to the hotel."

"Stop fucking crying, boy. Don't be such a god damned pussy all the time."

I pulled myself together and buttoned up my jeans. Bart sighed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for that, Clark," he said quietly. "I thought you'd be into it. Okay?"

I nodded. I was trembling as Bart led me to the bar and ordered us both another drink. By the time I finished the drink, I was much calmer. We stayed for a little while longer and then took a cab back to the hotel. I was exhausted and wanted to take a shower and go to bed. Bart and I went to the bathroom and got undressed to shower. While Bart warmed the water, I brushed my teeth.

Bart came up behind me and started kissing my neck and shoulders. I could feel his hard-on pressing into me. He pulled a condom out of his toilet kit and tore it open. I closed my eyes as he grabbed me and pulled me down onto my hands and knees onto the rug on the bathroom floor.

Bart was relentless. I whimpered and moaned from his pounding.

"So... fucking... tight...," he grunted.

It was uncomfortable on the floor and when he pulled out, I was relieved. He pulled me up to my feet and dragged me into the shower. He turned the shower head to the wall so that the water wasn't raining on us. He pushed me against the wall and entered me from behind. I closed my eyes and let him take me, hoping he would finish quickly.

He soon pulled out and turned me around and pushed me down to my knees. He pulled the condom off and furiously stroked his cock with his right hand. His left hand grabbed my hair and held my head in place. I watched as the first blast of ropey come flew out and splatter across my forehead and into my hair.

"Look at me!" he growled as he kept stroking.

I looked up at him as gripped my hair tighter. He let out a roar as he shot load after load of hot come onto my face. His cock finally softened and he held it in his hand panting. I closed my eyes and hung my head down in shame and exhaustion. Bart's left hand tightened its grip on my hair and I felt something warm running down my head. He jerked my head back and his dick was streaming clear warm piss onto my chest. I tried to move away, but he held me tight and pulled me closer.

"Take it!"

I violently shook my head 'no'. He aimed the stream onto my head again and I closed my eyes and mouth and tried to pull away again when I felt the warm smelly liquid hitting my face.

When Bart finished pissing he pulled me to my feet and switched places with me, then angled the shower head so that I was under the stream of water. Silent tears of humiliation fell down my cheeks as he washed my hair and scrubbed my body.

When we got out of the shower, Bart gently dried me off and I did the same for him. He led me to the bed and we cuddled up together, Bart spooned up against my back.

"You're such a good boy, my Clark," he whispered. "So obedient. I'm so lucky to have you."

I laid there as Bart gently stroked my chest. I was so exhausted, I couldn't keep my eyes open and I was asleep within seconds as Bart rolled over away from me.


End file.
